


Champagne Colors

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Death, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: Haknyeon and Eric had spent their year together in wonderful, magical, and unfortunate ways.The last moment would be unforgettable.3,2,1.Happy New Year!
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Champagne Colors

**Author's Note:**

> _if you repost my stuff ill break your kneecaps_   
>  _there's no beta, sorry_
> 
> Hello everyone! I normally don't leave authors notes because... I scream enough on twitter and I run out of words to say, but I wanted to leave one this time for a couple of reasons! 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I've posted this fic early with the purpose of allowing everyone in all timezones the opportunity to read. I suggest reading either just after midnight hits or a bit before, just for optimum New Year's Fic feelings, but that's totally up to you! Also this is a completely SFW fic which is definitely off brand for me, despite the ship being entirely on brand. I don't know if I'll continue to make SFW content on this account, but the holidays are definitely an exception for me.
> 
> I also just wanted to say, hey. You did it. Despite all odds being stacked against you, with the hardest year you might ever have to face, and you made it. Things have been hard for a lot of us, me included, so I wanted to thank all of the wonderful friends I've been this year that have supported me. Both in and out of writing. So many of you have been amazing friends and people, to which I owe a lot to. I love you all so much.
> 
> If you're having a hard time, don't forget that people care and love for you. There are wonderful people surrounding you that are probably not doing well either. You are not alone, and if you need support, don't be scared to reach out. If you want to come bother me my DM's on Twitter and my Curious Cat are always open. You've done amazing things, and you're going to continue to do amazing things. I love you, and I believe in you.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)

“Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Eric called from the kitchen, socked feet hurriedly grabbing a water bottle for the drive to Jacob’s place.

“Stop rushing me!” Haknyeon called from the bedroom, voice far and distant but definitely annoyed, “It’s not my fault you took forever to eat dinner at the restaurant!”

“Well, it’s not my fault you forgot the Champagne here instead of bringing it with us!”

Haknyeon’s figure appeared in the door frame, two bottles of Champagne, one in each hand. He placed them on the counter of the kitchen where Eric was waiting with his two water bottles, “I don’t want to fight with you.”

His voice was soft and gentle like it always was when he didn’t want to bicker with Eric. He didn’t even get mad at him for anything, was always patient and only mildly annoyed at most. Eric couldn’t remember any time they actually had an argument that ended in hurt feelings or anger.

“Are you ready then? I hate being late.”

“Well it’s not like we’re going to miss midnight when it's only eight,” Haknyeon half-joked, if it wasn’t Eric receiving, it probably would’ve been seen as rude with the tone of voice he used. But it was Eric, so there was nothing to misunderstand.

“I know, I just don’t want to leave Kev and Jacob decorating by themselves.”

“Oh my god, you signed me up to decorate?!” Haknyeon groaned as he put on his shoes, Eric already down the hallway toward the car.

“You love me!”

“Damn right I do,” Haknyeon mumbled to himself as he locked the door. _Perhaps more than I should love you._

▚▞▚▞▚

_**January 22nd**_  
“Is that the last box?” Haknyeon asked as Eric ripped the tape off. 

It was full of books and little figurines for the shelves on the television stand, next to Eric’s console and video game things, of course. He would have had it in the bedroom but Haknyeon slept and woke earlier than he did so he didn’t want to disturb.

“Yep, just this one and then everything will be unpacked. We still need a shower curtain and some groceries,” Eric handed over a stack of books for Haknyeon to take, “but for the most part we’re done.”

“Thank god, moving takes so much energy,” Haknyeon sighed gently, “Can we take a break before going to the store? I feel like I’m dying.”

Eric scoot the box over to the television, helping move all the things from the box, “Want me to order a pizza?”

Haknyeon simply nodded, pulling the last few things from the box before tossing the cardboard to the side with the rest of the moving boxes. He handed Eric the gaming controller too, knowing it would take at least thirty minutes for the pizza to arrive. Haknyeon left with the boxes as Eric called for delivery, a large pepperoni pizza for the two of them to share.

It was simple like this, it was why they moved in together in the first place. Eric sat playing some role-playing game that Haknyeon only half watched, scrolling mindlessly on his phone. They didn’t have to talk, they were both far too tired, and yet, Haknyeon leaned his head on Eric’s shoulder until the pizza arrived and they ate happily together in silence.

_**February 14th**_  
There was a sniffle on the other side of the line, a shaky voice stuttering out a small, “Can you come pick me up?”

“Woah, I’ll be there in ten. Do you want to stay on the line?” Eric was already up and bounding to slip on his shoes and grab his keys. He ran down from the apartment to his car. Something was obviously wrong, Eric had dropped Haknyeon off at the restaurant only twenty minutes ago for his date.

“Please? Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course it is. Will you tell me what’s going on?”

There was another sniffle as Eric started the car, pulling out of the parking lot toward the boy who called for help, “He at first said he was going to be late and then… he just called me and said that he--”

Haknyeon was a sobbing mess, probably in the parking lot having left without ordering anything. It would only take a few minutes for Eric to get there, but so much was running through his head at once. “He didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

Eric stepped on the gas, he didn’t care that he was speeding. All he cared about was getting Haknyeon home, fed and wrapped in a blanket, where he could be safe. It was one thing to break up with the most wonderful person Eric had ever met, but it was another to do it on fucking Valentine’s Day.

Haknyeon stepped into the car as soon as Eric arrived, Eric as lovingly as possible threatening to murder Haknyeon’s boyfriend. Correction, ex-boyfriend. It was one stop to the grocery store for two tubs of ice cream and a stop by a fast-food place for french fries and nuggets before they were home in pajamas cuddled up next to each other on the couch. It was too much food and so many tears about how much Haknyeon loved him before anything helped, Eric reassuring how much of a dick that boy was for what he did to him.

Eric wished Haknyeon had someone to treat him like he deserved. Someone that saw Haknyeon for how perfect he was, like how Eric saw him.

_**March 19th**_  
The sun was setting on the beach, being just after dinner, but they had yet to eat. Eric was ankle deep in the water of the beach, Haknyeon just a few feet away searching for some shells. The wind in his hair framed golden skin and the smile on his face said so much more than words could.

He was beautiful. Even more so when he glanced up at Eric who was caught staring, just a moment spared between the two of them, smiling gently and forgetting about the world. On the beach, waves rolling against their ankles, and shells in their hands.

He fell in love with him then. 

“Hey, are you guys ready for dinner? I’m starving!” 

They turned to face Chanhee who had called for them, sitting father upwards on the beach. Sunwoo was sat behind him, arms wrapped around Chanhee’s waist and half asleep on his shoulder.

“Yeah, where do you want to eat?” Haknyeon called, picking up his shells and wading his way back through the sand toward the boys. Haknyeon’s birthday was last week and all he wanted was a trip to the coastline with his friends, that’s why they were here. They had to wait until spring break to go, but every minute he was smiling ear to ear.

He was happy to be surrounded with love, to explore the world and see the beach and collect shells to bring home. He was happy to have something that reminded him of home even when it wasn’t perfect.

He was just grateful for others, and Eric was just grateful for Haknyeon.

_**April 29th**_  
Fuck.

Eric was halfway to work when the car sputtered to a stop. Something with the engine, he already knew, but he did not need this right now. Not when rent was coming up next week and the car was shared between him and Haknyeon. He didn’t even know if they could afford to fix it and they sure as hell didn’t have the money to buy a new one.

He called work first, panicking over the phone call to his manager who told him to just take off. They weren’t busy and he even said he would log it in as a sick day so Eric would be paid. 

The new problem was calling Haknyeon.

“Hey did you forget your apron again?”

“No, actually… The car broke down. I called out of work but I don’t know how much it’ll cost to get fixed. I don’t know what to do--”

“Just call the tow company and go to a mechanic. I’ll meet you there.”

Haknyeon spent that evening walking Eric through the steps of what to do, meeting him at the mechanic, the two sharing a stressed out look at how much it was going to cost to fix, but there was nothing to be done. 

Haknyeon paid it out of his own money, telling Eric that it was fine and he could ask for extra cash to cover his bills from his parents. What he didn’t tell him was that he didn’t care if he had to spend hundreds of dollars on something the two of them shared, just to make sure that Eric didn’t have to stress.

He liked taking care of Eric when Eric couldn’t take care of himself.

_**May 18th**_  
Eric wanted to rip his hair out at this fucking point.

Haknyeon had it easy compared to him, which made it all worse. Haknyeon had been so patient with him, so kind, even when he snapped back at him for the littlest things like enjoying himself while Eric was suffering. 

But honestly, did his professors fucking plan this? Three exams in one day? There was no fucking way.

“Eric, you need a break.”

“I can’t fucking take one, Haknyeon. I told you that an hour ago.”

Haknyeon slid down on the floor next to Eric, where his papers and notes were scattered across the coffee table along with a mug of coffee. He had three today already and was contemplating a fourth.

Eric nudged him away when he laid his head on his shoulder, Haknyeon immediately just placing it back gently, "You can't get rid of me, you know that."

"Please, I need to focus."

"Babe, you need a break." 

Eric sighed and finished writing the sentence he had already started, pushing his things on the table and throwing his head back onto the couch. He sighed in frustration, hand pushing through his hair and rubbing at his forehead.

"My head hurts."

"I know you want to keep working, but let's just get you showered and in bed." Haknyeon had wrapped his arms around Eric's waist, pulling him closer into comfort. "Sleep will help your headache and you need to take care of yourself."

"I don't know if I can after that coffee," Eric half laughed, finally loosening up with Haknyeon's touch.

But he did as asked of him because Haknyeon cared and so should he. 

_**June 7th**_  
Haknyeon came back to the apartment after a long day of work and Eric was lying on the couch in what only could be described as pain.

“It's so hot in here, oh my god. Did you turn the AC off?”

“It's _broken_ ,” Eric whined dramatically. He was lying on the couch with their only fan placed right in front of his face in an attempt to cool down. He was wearing a thin tank and the shortest shorts he owned and Haknyeon could still see he was sweating.

“Fuck, did you call to get it fixed?” 

“They can’t come for a few days.”

Haknyeon was covered in sweat at this point too, from the car ride to just walking into the apartment. His forehead felt sticky and he knew damn well this meant a lot of cold showers and dealing with the heat until it could get fixed.

He left to change out of his pants, far too hot for any kind of fabric on his skin, and when he returned Eric had grabbed him a popsicle from the freezer, one already popped in his mouth.

“Thanks.”

“Hurry up it’s melting already!”

Haknyeon grabbed it, sticky fingers and all, shoving the end into his mouth and lying on the couch next to Eric. There was no fan, but it was something that’s for sure.

“Wanna play a video game to pass the time?” Haknyeon asked, sinking his teeth into the cold ice.

Eric just hummed in response, getting up to grab the controllers, body half stuck in sweat to the sofa. Absolutely fucking disgusting if it was anybody else but Eric, but it was his best friend so he could hardly mind.

And so they played, for hours, sweaty and gross next to each other on the couch, but it was as nice as it would be when the AC was broken. Nice because they were together.

_**July 30th**_  
Movie number four out of their binge of ten and it was getting later and later in the evening. They had eaten dinner already, just a delivered pizza and plenty of popcorn to snack on, along with a shared energy drink, and yet Eric had fallen asleep on Haknyeon’s shoulder half an hour ago.

Not like he minded, Eric slept so soundly. 

He could feel the rise and fall of his chest along with soft snoring, if it could even be called that. He looked pretty like this, peaceful. Not all energy, and he was even more beautiful when he’s just woken up, still half asleep and eyes not fully open.

Haknyeon nudged him gently, Eric groaning and whining, using his hands to grasp onto Haknyeon’s figure as comfort. “Come on, if you’re going to sleep at least let me put in the next movie.”

“No, just stay here.” The way he pout and begged made Haknyeon’s stomach twist in a way he had never noticed before. 

“Babe, I’m not going to sit here in silence for you to sleep on me.” Haknyeon gently pushed Eric off of his body despite the protests. He got up to change the disc and pressed play, turning the lights off on the way back to the couch.

Eric was waiting for him to come back, hair messy and eyes still half shut. He tried wiping them but it didn’t help much, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Haknyeon settled back down on the couch, laying with his head on the end opposite of Eric with his arms wide open. Eric quickly climbed over the boy, flopping down into his chest as Haknyeon fixed the blanket Eric half dragged with him.

He didn’t know exactly when he fell asleep, but it was sometime before the movie ended, with Eric already fast asleep on his chest, listening to the steady breathing and heartbeat to lull him to sleep. Haknyeon drifted with him, the warmth of another body nuzzled against his own bringing him comfort.

_**August 12th**_  
The sun was hardly rising when Eric was shaken awake by a messy haired, too energetic, Haknyeon. He grumbled and rolled over in the bed in hopes of snoozing his human alarm, but there was no getting out of the chores around the farm when he signed up for “vacation”.

“Rise and shine, baby! We’re on piglet duty!”

“It's like six in the morning aren’t the piglets sleeping?”

“Nope! Only you, come on!” Haknyeon hit Eric over the head with his pillow and pulled the blanket off of his body. They had shared a bed, nuzzled up next to each other all night even though it was probably too hot to do so. “We need breakfast before we go feed the little ones!”

Eric sat on the edge of the bed, a shiver running down his spine from the loss of warmth. No wonder Haknyeon was a morning person when he had to wake up this early. He trot his way down into the kitchen where Haknyeon’s mother was already finishing up breakfast.

“Set the table for me, boys. Food will be done any minute.”

So they did, setting up as everyone gathered for food. There wasn’t much talk over breakfast besides thank you’s and praising the food, but with everyone still waking up, even though everyone looked awake to Eric, it was understandable.

They didn’t even bother to change, just put their socks and shoes on before leaving toward the pigpen. Haknyeon had brought everything they needed in a pail, bottles of milk for the youngest and food for the others. Honestly, Eric had no idea what he was doing but that’s why Haknyeon was there to teach him.

They moved some hay bales, Eric absolutely dying and complaining while Haknyeon just giggled at his suffering. But when they finally got around the piglets it was a moment Eric would never forget. A tiny baby in his arms suckling at a warm bottle of milk, another in Haknyeon’s.

The way Haknyeon doted on his piglet was the most adorable thing Eric had seen. The way he pet the baby in his arms and smiled fondly at Eric who was just trying his damned best.

Eric wondered if Haknyeon was good with kids too.

_**September 22nd**_  
“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

Eric had been crying for at least twenty minutes on the phone with his mother, Haknyeon eavesdropping in worry over the boy. He had learned pretty quickly what was going on, they knew it was coming. His grandmother had passed, some sickness that was never mentioned to Haknyeon, and Eric would be leaving for LA for her funeral.

He had told plenty of stories to Haknyeon about how lovely she was, about how much she cared for him, how much he loved her. So seeing Eric so heartbroken wasn’t exactly a surprise, but it still hurt. It hurt to see him crying and upset, so Haknyeon did what he did best. He hugged him.

Eric cried a lot that first day, and he probably cried at the funeral too. They texted while he was gone, even called on the phone when Eric needed some sort of familiarity. It was less than a week, but Haknyeon was all he had to calm him down when his family was in shambles about it too.

The apartment was empty and lonely while Eric was gone, and all Haknyeon wanted to do was have him home in his arms to give comfort past a phone call.

Haknyeon missed him, and Eric missed him too.

_**October 8th**_  
Haknyeon wasn’t expecting Eric to come back fine and dandy, and he wasn’t expecting him to get over it quickly either. But seeing the person he cared about most fall apart in front of him fucking hurt. It hurt so much knowing he couldn’t do anything about it.

The days were insufferably long, especially when Eric had work. Haknyeon constantly was getting the boy more water and encouraging him to do his schoolwork even though he didn’t want to. Plenty of nights where Haknyeon begged for him to take a shower if he felt well enough, that it would help. Haknyeon cooking every comfort meal he could while Eric felt awful, just because he cared.

He took care of him, and not once did he grumble about it either. He cared so much for the boy that he never needed to complain. All he wanted was for Eric to feel better, for him to stumble his way through the difficult times knowing that things would get better.

Eric grumbled about it too, because he didn’t have the energy. He always felt drained, always trying to muster the energy to do something, but there wasn’t anything to do other than struggle to keep up with taking care of himself, classes, and work. He wore the same hoodie every day that would’ve smelled if not for Haknyeon washing it so often for him, even gave him some of his own to wear while he took care of the laundry.

He hated that he couldn’t help Haknyeon more around the house, because he was busy too, but Haknyeon always assured him with a bright smile that he didn’t mind and it didn’t stress him out. That Eric shouldn’t worry too much about him and focus on feeling better and accepting change.

It was hard, but he tried. For Haknyeon, yes, but truly for himself.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me. I couldn’t-- can’t, do it without you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_**November 10th**_  
“Oh my god, what if I look like an idiot?”

“If it looks like shit we can just dye it back to black later.”

Eric had somehow wrapped Haknyeon into bleaching his hair. His virgin, perfectly soft, hair. All because he wanted to dye his roots that were growing in and “didn’t want the bleach to go to waste.”

Haknyeon did fight back for a long while because why would he bleach his hair when he was perfectly content with his black hair. Plus, doing it in their apartment bathroom meant risks. A lot of them too. It was more likely to turn out orange than actually blonde, and they had no idea if Haknyeon’s hair would even take! 

But Eric begged and now here he was, with the bleach on his hair and a tickle in his nose from the smell that might be permanent. 

When he washed his hair it was, indeed too orange, and it took Haknyeon half crying, bleaching it a second time the next day, and toning it to shit, before it was even mildly presentable. Even then, Haknyeon still hated it so much. He wanted to dye his hair black so badly, back to what he was familiar with, but Eric simply sat him down in the bathroom and refused.

He curled the hair gently, brushing it out to give the boy texture. It was at least half an hour of fiddling before it was what Eric deemed perfect, and when Haknyeon finally saw what he looked like he had to admit he didn’t hate it. Haknyeon knew Eric was just pushing him out of his comfort zone, so even if he hated it he didn’t grumble too much. It was just hair and it would only be temporary, it grows back.

It wasn’t ideal, but it would do, and Eric assured him that when he dyed his hair next they could dye Haknyeon’s back too if he still wanted to.

Eric dyed his hair brown a week later without him and Haknyeon was fuming.

_**December 24th**_  
With no family in the area to visit for Christmas, they stayed at home.

The lights had been up for a few weeks now, and although it felt a little pointless, at least they had each other. A few Christmas movies and drinks on Christmas Eve would suffice.

The problem was how easily it was to fall in love around the holidays, especially when you had nobody else to love. The little things did not go unnoticed. The way Haknyeon made dinner for the two of them most nights, how Eric made sure to pamper Haknyeon in sweets that he “happened to pick up on the way home”, the way they both went a little overboard on the presents this year without the other knowing.

The way the other was warm when they cuddled on the couch, perhaps too warm with the hot cocoa, but neither bothered to move when it was so comfortable. When you had someone wrapped up in your arms that made all the other worries melt away entirely.

He should have said something then, that he loved him.

That he was comfort.

That he was home.

But he didn’t.

▚▞▚▞▚

When the door finally opened Kevin immediately welcomed them with open arms, pulling into tight hugs despite seeing him just a few days ago. Haknyeon handed him the champagne bottles before going to work on taking his shoes off, Eric already halfway done.

“Champagne? You shouldn’t have! Having you guys here to decorate was enough,” Kevin beamed at the two, hands on his hips happily to take in the sight of the two together. This was technically his break, staring at the two of them for a few seconds, because he had left Jacob on the step stool holding up some streamers that needed tape.

“Kevin!”

The anger in his voice wasn’t exactly harsh, more impatience, but it shook Kevin right out of it. He quickly ran over, ripping some pieces of tape off and handing them over. Haknyeon and Eric went to work on another corner, Eric handing pieces of tape to adorn banners and balloons of silver and gold onto the walls and ceiling.

By the time they were done, the tensions were a bit high between the pairs, Kevin and Eric talking instead of paying attention to the needs of the other boys. They didn’t have much time to complain, however, when people began to arrive and the party truly started.

It was an hour after they arrived that Kevin and Jacob’s place was crowded with people, music and chatter loud but welcoming. Haknyeon and Eric had already had a few drinks at this point, it wouldn’t have been a party without it, but they currently had water to keep sober and stay up until the clock struck midnight.

Before everyone knew it Jacob was pushing through the crowd to stand on the couch to announce to everyone there was one minute left and to quickly find their partners if they wanted to kiss someone. Kevin was stumbling behind him, trying to keep up, the two obviously a little tipsy.

It was cute, though, Eric thought to himself. How in love they were and how much they cared for each other. He saw the way Jacob and Kevin showed their affection and it was sickly sweet. Maybe he was a bit jealous, but who wouldn’t be when they were the closest thing to soulmates there are.

30 seconds.

“Hey, do you want to kiss at midnight?”

The tone in Haknyeon’s voice showed he was nervous, Eric turning to meet eyes with the boy, completely taken aback. 

“Are you being serious?”

“Do you not want to kiss me?” Haknyeon asked back, tone softening almost like he was disappointed.

20 seconds.

“I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for months.”

“I didn’t know if that’s what you wanted.”

10 seconds.

Eric gulped. He needed to answer quickly, the time was ticking, so fuck, just man up and say it.

“Of course, you’re what I want.”

3,

2,

1.

Lips collided, a little too forceful at first, but softened immediately. Haknyeon’s hand cupped Eric’s cheek so gently, so surely, that Eric practically melted. His lips were plump and soft against his own, he tasted like champagne, and fuck, it was easy to feel how much Haknyeon wanted this too.

It was silly to think there were sparks, but there were. Months of falling deeper and deeper in love with Haknyeon and finally here he was, lips pressed against his own, eyes fluttered closed and pulling Eric closer by the waist.

He pulled back for a small breath, noses rubbing against each other. “Please let me kiss you again.”

Eric wanted to laugh at him, that he thought there was a chance he would say no to Haknyeon. He couldn’t say no, not after being in love with him for months, not after seeing how wonderful he was behind closed doors. He was perfect, as perfect as a human could be. Kind, caring, passionate, and he put everything on the table. He gave Eric new experiences and shared his world with him, and Eric wanted more. He had always wanted more.

“I’d like that.”

It was needier this time when Eric’s lips met Haknyeon’s. A little greedy, like if Haknyeon pulled away he would lose what he cared for most. Eric gently tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together.

Eric kissed him, again and again, for longer than he probably should’ve in a public place. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care as long as it was Haknyeon, as long as he had him in his arms. As long as he could call him his.

Eric pulled away first, chest floating when he locked eyes with Haknyeon. They said so much without Eric having to ask. How much Haknyeon loved him, how much he cared for him, how much we wanted him. And he wanted him too.

“So are you going to ask me to be your boyfriend or what?”

Haknyeon furrowed his brows lightly and smacked Eric’s waist as a way to pout. “Way to ruin the moment. Why do I have to ask you, why can’t you ask me?”

“You asked me to kiss you,” Eric giggled, pulling Haknyeon in for a small peck, Haknyeon gently following his pretty pink lips when he pulled away, “I feel like it’s only fair.”

“God, just say you’ll be mine and shut up already.”

“So unromantic, but I’ll accept!”

It took everything in Haknyeon not to roll his eyes at the boy, but he was content. Content to have him sat in his lap for the rest of the night, small kisses placed on the back of his neck, just to remind himself that this was real and he wasn’t dreaming. 

That he was finally his.


End file.
